Todisc submenus
Static Watch this menu on YouTube. The -submenus option tells todisc to make static chapter menus for each video on the DVD. Generating command The generating command in its entirety is: $ tovid disc -files amateur.mpg caliendo.mpg monkey.mpg poppin.mpg \ -titles "Amateur" "Frank\nCaliendo" "Code\nMonkey" "Korean\nBreakers" \ -menu-title "My Favorite YouTube Videos" -menu-font DieNasty \ -menu-fontsize 36 -title-color '#ff7700' -title-stroke black \ -titles-font DieNasty -titles-fontsize 22 -titles-color '#ff7700' \ -showcase monkey-highlight.png -showcase-titles-align east \ -bgaudio monkey.wav -rotate 5 -wave default \ -submenus -submenu-titles "Amateur by Lasse Gjertsen" \ "Frank Caliendo on Dave Letterman" "Code Monkey music video" \ "Poppin in the Streets of Korea" -submenu-title-color '#ff7700' \ -submenu-stroke black -submenu-length 20 -submenu-audio \ amateur.wav caliendo.wav monkey.wav poppin.wav \ -out MyFavoriteYouTube But this article only describes the portion below. Read about the main menu if you like. -submenus -submenu-titles "Amateur by Lasse Gjertsen" \ "Frank Caliendo on Dave Letterman" "Code Monkey music video" \ "Poppin in the Streets of Korea" -submenu-title-color '#ff7700' \ -submenu-stroke black -submenu-length 20 -submenu-audio \ amateur.wav caliendo.wav monkey.wav poppin.wav Basics Just like the options for the main menu, there are several useful options for submenus. Take a look at the difference they can make: Breaking down the submenu portion, the commands look like: Turning on Tell todisc to make static chapter menus. -submenus Background Tell todisc to use different background audio for each chapter submenu. The audio files were taken from their respective videos. -submenu-audio amateur.wav caliendo.wav monkey.wav poppin.wav But don't use the whole length of each file. Who wants a 3 minute menu? 20 seconds is long enough. -submenu-length 20 Bottom titles Set the titles for each submenu. Notice these are in the same order as given in -files. -submenu-titles "Amateur by Lasse Gjertsen" \ "Frank Caliendo on Dave Letterman" "Code Monkey music video" \ "Poppin in the Streets of Korea" Set the title font and its properties. -submenu-title-color '#ff7700' -submenu-stroke black Animated Watch this menu on YouTube. The -ani-submenus option tells todisc to make animated chapter menus for each video on the DVD. Generating command The generating command in its entirety is: $ tovid disc -files amateur.mpg caliendo.mpg monkey.mpg poppin.mpg \ -titles "Amateur" "Frank\nCaliendo" "Code\nMonkey" "Korean\nBreakers" \ -menu-title "A Few Great YouTube Videos" -menu-font SudburyBasin3D \ -menu-fontsize 31 -title-color '#0010c3' -title-stroke '#90b3ff' \ -titles-font SudburyBasin3D -titles-fontsize 24 -titles-color '#0010c3' \ -bgaudio poppin.wav -showcase poppin.mpg -showcase-seek 0 \ -ani-submenus -submenu-titles "Amateur by Lasse Gjertsen" \ "Frank Caliendo on Letterman" "Code Monkey music video" \ "Poppin in the streets of Korea" -submenu-title-color '#0010c3' \ -submenu-stroke '#90b3ff' -submenu-audio batida-urbana.mp3 \ -out GreatYouTubeVideos But this article only describes the portion below. Read about the main menu if you like. -ani-submenus -submenu-titles "Amateur by Lasse Gjertsen" \ "Frank Caliendo on Letterman" "Code Monkey music video" \ "Poppin in the streets of Korea" -submenu-title-color '#0010c3' \ -submenu-stroke '#90b3ff' -submenu-audio batida-urbana.mp3 Basics Just like the options for the main menu, there are several useful options for submenus. Take a look at the difference they can make: Breaking down the submenu portion, the commands look like: Turning on Tell todisc to make animated chapter menus. -ani-submenus Background Tell todisc to use the same background audio for each chapter submenu. The audio file was taken from the mp3 in the tovid demo. -submenu-audio batida-urbana.mp3 Unlike static submenus (which use the whole length of the supplied audio file), we don't need to supply -submenu-audiolength SECONDS to trim the chapter menus to a reasonable length. Since these submenus are animated, todisc makes each menu 10 seconds long automatically. Bottom titles Set the titles for each submenu. Notice these are in the same order as given in -files. -submenu-titles "Amateur by Lasse Gjertsen" \ "Frank Caliendo on Letterman" "Code Monkey music video" \ "Poppin in the Streets of Korea" Set the title font and its properties. -submenu-title-color '#0010c3' -submenu-stroke-color '#90b3ff' Category:HOWTO Category:todisc